


Easter Dinner

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Easter, Family Dinners, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, First Kiss, M/M, Siblings, bunnylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock invited John to Easter Dinner, this was the last thing he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tallenough](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tallenough).



John sighed as he pulled on his coat. “Easter Dinner, with your family, really?”

“You are constantly attempting to get me to eat, John. I would think you would be eager for the endeavor.” Sherlock glanced at the clock, uncharacteristically nervous.

“Yes, but. I haven’t even met your family and you’re bringing me ‘round for Easter Dinner.”

“They’ll be pleased enough I’m bringing someone. Come along.” Sherlock bounded down the stairs for the cab.

John was surprised at just how normal the house was. It was set a bit back from its neighbors and the hedges out front were high, but otherwise it was like any other house.

Sherlock led the way up the walk. Before he could knock the door opened. This had to be Mummy. She looked at Sherlock, then past him to John. “A guest? _Today_?”

“John has been my flatmate for over a year. It’s high time I brought him around,” said Sherlock.

She twitched her nose, but stepped back. “Not your fault, John, dear. Please come in.”

John followed him into a tidy home. There were pictures on the mantle of the family, including one of what had to be Mycroft holding his baby brother. John couldn’t help but smile. Mummy stepped in front of him before he could investigate further. “Cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” He followed Mummy into the kitchen, where they caught Daddy Holmes just stealing a bite from a vegetable casserole.

“Oh, you, get out.” Mummy shooed him out of the kitchen. Sherlock passed through the kitchen and into the back yard. He caught a glimpse of Mycroft back there sneaking a cigarette. Mummy pretended not to notice what her boys were doing and quickly fixed him a cuppa. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

John went back into the living room, where Daddy Holmes had settled in front of the telly. “It’s nice to finally meet you, John.”

“You as well,” John bit back the _sir_ on the tip of his tongue and took a seat, sipping his tea.

“You are an _idiot_ ,” he heard Mycroft grumble as they came back into the kitchen.

“John will be fine,” answered Sherlock.

“There’s a reason I didn’t bring any guests today,” answered Mycroft.

“Out of the cake Myc!” There was a small slap as Mummy Holmes apparently smacked his hand.

“You prefer to keep all your guests at arm’s length,” John could hear the sneer in Sherlock’s voice.

John glanced at Daddy Holmes but he was studiously ignoring the squabbling of his sons. That was probably the best course of action anyway. He focused on his tea.

“Dinner is ready,” called Mummy. The sun was just starting to set as they gathered around the table. He couldn’t help but notice the meal was heavy on vegetables. Wine was poured and Daddy gave a short blessing as they dug in.

John looked up from his plate and stared at Sherlock, sitting across from him. It looked rather like he was sporting a long pair of ears. He blinked a few times and looked at the others. Mummy had ears as well. Mycroft had, well, _antlers_. Moose antlers? Daddy’s ears were more catlike. Carefully John set down his fork. “Sherlock, what did you spike my drink with this time?”

“Nothing,” said Sherlock, still eating.

Mummy gave him a reproachful look. “You didn’t tell him _anything_?”

“Of course he didn’t,” said Mycroft, using the distraction to try and steal a small piece of cake.

Mummy picked the cake off his plate. “Eat your dinner first. I’m sorry John, it’s a family trait.”

John stared at everyone. “What?”

“My father was a forest creature. He married a human, and it’s been passed down since then. Whenever we marry, our other half also takes on similar traits, and they are passed down to our children.” She smiled affectionately at Daddy Holmes.

John felt dizzy. He didn’t know if he should chug the rest of his wine or run screaming for the hills. He swallowed and did neither. “So...does this happen often?”

“Every few months. Sherlock has never been particularly good at keeping track.” Mummy gave him a pointed look.

Mycroft gave John a sharp smile and passed over more carrots. “If he ever gets over himself and marries you, you’ll acquire some sort of trait as well.”

“Pot, kettle,” muttered Sherlock. “Anyway, John, it’s fairly harmless and in fact can be useful. That case I solved via telephone three months ago.”

“I...see.” John took a few more breaths and picked up his fork again.

“You get used to it,” said Daddy. “And it can do wonders for your time in the bedroom.”

Both Holmes boys dropped their forks in unison and stared at their father. Mycroft collected himself first and poured more wine for himself and Sherlock.

“Behave yourself, dear,” said Mummy, pointing her fork at her husband.

John was bright red. “Sherlock and I, we, we aren’t…”

“And this is why I shouldn’t bet against my eldest,” sighed Daddy, looking over at Mycroft.

John resisted the urge to sink under the table.

“That’s enough, all of you,” commanded Mummy. “It’s not that bad, John dear. Sherlock must be fond of you if he invited you to dinner. Unlike another close friend we have yet to meet.” She glared at Mycroft.

“All in good time,” said Mycroft, sipping his wine delicately. Sherlock was drinking his just a bit faster. Good thing they were taking a cab home.

John picked at his food. “So, this forest creature, met a lovely maiden and now here we are?”

Mummy smiled. “More or less. He was always curious about humans anyway. He was a fawn-spirit.”

“So, how come you’re rabbit?” John’s natural curiosity was overriding the complete weirdness.

“Seems that your animal half fits your personality is how it works,” answered Mummy.

“Uncle Rudy is half polar bear,” said Sherlock. “Then of course, there’s Moosecroft, here. How is the cake?”

Mycroft scowled at his little brother. “The traits are only visible at certain times, as Mummy said. But we often have the advantages of our animal sides, even when they aren’t visible.”

“Suppose now I know why Sherlock always hears me coming,” said John, sipping more of his wine.

“Well no, you’re never as quiet as you think you are anyway,” said Sherlock.

John rolled his eyes and finished his plate. “Thank you for having me over,” he said politely, going to stand up and take his plate to the kitchen.

“Any time, dear,” said Mummy.

Daddy Holmes went to gather plates as well and followed him into the kitchen. “Sherlock really is fond of you,” he said, taking the other plate and putting it in the sink. He leaned over to turn the water on and John realized he had a long tail. He licked his lips and swallowed.

“I suppose this isn’t much stranger than various body parts in the fridge and jarred eyeballs next to the biscuits,” he muttered.

“Yes it is,” smiled Daddy. “But she’s worth it.”

“I know,” said John fondly, looking back towards the dining room.

“Go on, guests don’t do the dishes,” Daddy shooed him out.

Mycroft was pointedly eating a large piece of cake. John walked over and took Sherlock’s hand, leading him back into the living room. “You could have warned me you know.”

Sherlock’s ears drooped. “I forgot,” he said honestly. “Usually Mycroft reminds me and makes arrangements.”

John cupped his cheek. He glanced behind Sherlock and confirmed there was indeed a fluffy tail before looking back up into his eyes. “Well if Mycroft can get me the schedule I can take care of you.”

Sherlock bit his lip. “You always take care of me, John.”

John studied his face a moment, then leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. He certainly hadn’t expected their first kiss to be in the Holmes family living room. “I’m glad to. Now, we can’t take a cab with you like that.”

“We can spend the night here,” said Sherlock, taking his hand.

“Yes you can,” said Mummy, coming into the room armed with a photo album. “You should see how cute little Sherlock was as a toddler when he had his ears on.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and squeezed John’s hand before escaping the room. John found himself cornered and grinned as Mummy opened the album.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
